North Whatcom Fire
North Whatcom Fire & Rescue is legally known as Whatcom County Fire District 21. History North Whatcom Fire & Rescue was formed when Fire District 3 and Fire District 13 merged in 2006. In January 2007 the fire district officially changed their name to Whatcom County Fire Protection District #21 In 2011, Whatcom County Fire District 4 contracted with NWFR for staff and operations, while remaining a separate fire district. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 61' - 9408 Odell Street, Blaine Built 2004 :Engine 61 (513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (1500/700) (SO#09027-3) :Engine 6102 (502) - 1992 Pierce Lance Tandem (1500/1500) :Ladder 61 (401) - 1976 ? / Van Pelt / LTI (1500/-/100' platform) (Ex-?) :Aid 61 (118) - 2012 GMC / ? :Aid 6102 (102) - 1999 Ford F / Road Rescue (Ex-Whatcom FD 13) 'Fire Station 62' - 9001 Semiahmoo Parkway, Blaine Built 1992 :Engine 62 (508) - 1994 Spartan / Darley (1500/750) :Aid 62 (112) - 1998 Ford E / 2007 ? 'Fire Station 63' - 4581 Birch Bay-Lynden Road, Birch Bay Built 1981 :Engine 63 (511) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (1500/700) (SO#09027-1) :Tender 63 (201) - 1994 Pierce Dash Tandem (1250/3000) :Ladder 63 (402) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (1500/300/103' rear-mount) (Ex-?) :Aid 63 (115) - 2009 Ford E / North Star :Aid 6302 (101) - 1997 Ford E / Road Rescue (Ex-Whatcom FD 13) :Brush 63 (801) - 2002 Ford F 4x4 / ? (250/300) 'Fire Station 65' - 3401 Haynie Road, Haynie Built 1987 :Engine 65 (503) - 1989 Pierce Lance Tandem (1500/1500) (SN#E-5057) :Tender 65 (205) - 1986 Ford L / Van Pelt front-mount pump (1000/3500) :Aid 65 (106) - 1994 Chevrolet K / Wheeled Coach 'Fire Station 68' - 8188 Enterprise Road, Delta Built 1974 :Engine 68 (506) - 1990 Pierce Lance Tandem (1500/1500) :Tender 68 (204) - 1998 International / H & W front-mount pump (1250/2800) :Tender 6802 (208) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / S & S (1250/3000) :Brush 68 (805) - 2002 Ford F 4x4 / ? (250/300) 'Fire Station 69' - 6028 Guide Meridian Road, Laurel Built 1972 :Engine 69 (512) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (1500/700) (SO#09027-2) :Tender 69 (203) - 1998 International / H & W front-mount pump (1250/2800) :Aid 69 (114) - 2008 Ford E-450 SD / North Star :Brush 69 (802) - 2002 Ford F 4x4 / ? (250/300) 'Fire Station 70' - 633 East Wiser Lake Road, Greenwood Built 1995 :Engine 70 (509) - 1989 Simon-Duplex / Darley (1500/750) :Tender 70 (202) - 1971 Ford L / Pierce (750 front-mount/2800) :Rehab 70 (313) - 199? Ford E / ? (Ex-Cherry Point Refinery Fire Rescue) :Aid 70 (116) - 2002 Ford E / ? (Ex-Whatcom FD 4) 'Fire Station 72' - 1507 East Badger Road, Lynden Built 1980 :Tender 72 (206) - 1986 Ford L / FMC :Aid 72 (111) - 1998 Ford E / 2007 ? Assignment Unknown :(013) - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe command vehicle :2015 Ford Explorer Interceptor Utility command vehicle Retired Apparatus :(113) - 2008 Ford E-450 SD / North Star ambulance :(107) - 2000 Ford E ambulance :(207) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / S & S tanker-pumper (1250/3000) (Currently at Whatcom FD 4) :(509) - 1994 Spartan / Darley pumper (1500/750) (Currently at Whatcom FD 4) :(104) - 1992 Ford E / Mobile Medical ambulance (Ex-Blaine Fire Department) :(504) - 1988 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/750) :(501) - 1988 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/750) :(305) - 1986 Chevrolet air/rehab truck :(804) - 1986 Chevrolet brush truck (250/300) (Ex-?) :(507) - 1986 Spartan / FMC pumper (1500/1000) (Ex-?) :(505) - 1973 Ford C / American LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Whatcom FD 13) External Links *North Whatcom Fire & Rescue Station Map Category:Whatcom County Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating H&W apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Departments operating Van Pelt apparatus Category:Departments operating FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Darley apparatus